Recreation vehicles commonly include storage compartments built into the framework of the vehicle such that the compartment is accessible from the outside of the vehicle. These compartments also commonly include a door which is closed for securing the contents of the compartment and which may be opened to provide access to the interior of the compartment. Many of these doors of existing recreation vehicles are hinged along a horizontal top edge of the door to the vehicle body structure. Such doors are opened by pulling the bottom edge of the door outwardly and upwardly about the axis of the horizontal hinge to provide access to the interior of the storage compartment. Maintaining the door open may be accomplished through the use of latches, pins, or other means for temporarily holding open the raised door. Heretofore, such doors have provided no benefit aside from their function of closing off access to the storage compartment with which the door is associated. This function being the primary function of the door has heretofore forestalled proposed uses of the door which are not associated with the opening and closing function of the door.